


Tease

by asimpleword



Series: Septiplier Drabbles [13]
Category: JackSepticEye (YouTube RPF), Markiplier (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M, just mark being a dork, this isn't smutty at all actually
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-22 15:32:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4840778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asimpleword/pseuds/asimpleword
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark is a tease.</p><p>Requested from Tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tease

Jack is pushed backwards gently onto the bed with a soft _whump _, Mark taking the chance to gently push his knees apart and slot himself between them. Jack tangles his hands in Mark’s hair breathlessly, fingers curling through soft waves of black and tugging gently. His eyes are closed as Mark teasingly tugs on his belt loops. Familiar gentle hands then skim up his sides, bringing goosebumps to his skin as they finally settle on his hips and pull him closer to Mark. He opens his eyes to meet Mark’s soft gaze and lovesick smile, can’t help his similar expression.__

__“This okay?” Mark mutters, like a secret, and Jack nods, voice lost._ _

__His hands return to Mark’s raven hair when he leans slowly to press gentle kisses on his chest, inching further down with each press of his lips on Jack’s body. It’s wonderful, makes his pulse race, and he loves it. Loves having Mark close and intimate._ _

__The lower he gets the more Jack’s stomach knots in anticipation, a heat pooling in his belly. His breath hitches when he feels Mark’s gaze on him, intense and calculating, like he’s thinking something over. He doesn’t get to dwell on it any longer before Mark returns to what he was doing._ _

__Another press of soft lips, a moment’s hesitation, and his toes curl in his shoes from where they dangle inches above the floor. He can feel the smile curving against his skin, and then Jack tenses, body curling in on itself as Mark blows a fucking _raspberry_ on his stomach. The only sound he can manage is something between a squeal and a shout before he can’t contain his laughter, nearly ripping Mark’s hair out with the instinct to pull him away. Mark’s giggling against his abdomen, breath fanning over him as Jack takes a moment to figure out how to breathe normally._ _

__“Fucking Christ, Mark,” He manages, voice strangled; he’s breathless and shocked. The mood was completely switched but he couldn’t find himself to be bothered when he saw the adoration and pure content in Mark’s eyes. He was seemingly proud of himself._ _

__Jack scrubs a hand over his face, and looks up at Mark with a wide, loving smile._ _

__“Just thought I’d surprise you.” Mark beams down at him._ _

__“Yeah, I think that much was obvious.” Jack shakes his head, toeing off his shoes and sliding out of his pants. Mark had already begun to do the same._ _

__They both slide under the covers, and exhaustion begins to sweep over them now that the excitement has worn down. The cool sheets feel amazing against Jack’s heated skin, and he sighs as he slots against Mark seamlessly. A hand threads through his hair, and he can hear Mark humming as he closes his eyes._ _

__“Next time, I promise to follow through with my original intentions.” He can hear the smirk in Mark’s voice, the bastard. He shivers, nods, and tries not to think about it._ _

__“I think I’m okay with that.” He swallows. Mark laughs at him, but it’s adoring and Jack loves the sound of it._ _

__“Go to sleep, Sean.” He chuckles, and Jack sticks his tongue out at him even in the dark._ _

__“Fine.” He huffs, playful, but closes his eyes again and snuggles closer. He falls asleep to the feeling of Mark’s hand splayed across his skin and the sound of his quiet humming_ _

**Author's Note:**

> This was requested from someone on tumblr after asking if prompts were still open (they are). I am so terribly sorry for not updating anything here on AO3, or even getting on this website at all in such a long time. I've been so buried in schoolwork and stress that even getting the motivation to write was extremely hard. I will be writing the next few chapters of Different Is Good (hopefully soon) before I post any of them so I can catch up. I hope that me posting this doesn't come across as insensitive due to recent events. I don't want to come across that way at all.
> 
> If any of you need someone, please say so. People can help you. You are not alone and you never will be. 
> 
> Coming from someone with depression and suicidal thoughts, it is not worth it. It is not worth how much everyone will miss you and wish that you were still here. It is not worth it to miss out on the rest of your valuable life. You are loved and if you need help there are people here to help. I am here to help if you need someone. Please, please don’t ever feel like you don’t matter or are bugging anyone if you need a friend, because you aren’t. Those voices in your head are LYING. Don’t listen to them because you are a beautiful human being with a gorgeous smile. And it would truly be a shame for the world not to see it anymore. So many people, more than you may think, would miss you so much. Don’t end your life permanently over something that is only going to last for a little while.
> 
> Things will get better. You just have to be there to see it.


End file.
